Connected
by mchfltn
Summary: He's been thinking about her since.


I've been keeping all these newfound feels I have for this pair since I saw the movie so I decided to let it out. I don't have a beta and I only rely on the movie and Tales from the Pacific so sorry if I got anything wrong.

He remembers the first time he saw her: in the rain, under her black umbrella, fitting in very well in the grayness of everything – the weather, the Shatterdome, the mood. She looks very much like she wanted to be there, and she does. Days after, he would know why she really belongs there, with her skills and sharp mind.

The heavy rain falls around them. The constant splash of boots in puddles, the busy crews unloading trucks of equipments, orders being barked around – the sound of another hectic day trying to fight off monsters threatening to finish the existence of mankind.

"He's not what I expected." Her voice broke through his thoughts. The Marshall smiles and he knows right then. He immediately understands the relationship between the two.

"I'm right here, you know." He smiles, too, in her way, but she doesn't return it.

Their higher-up then began talking about the details concerning him, and he was lost in the particulars. But he remembers that was the time he decided he wants to see her smile.

It was the middle of the night, and he was having trouble sleeping. Years after Yancy's death and he still couldn't ignore the violent emotions that resurface whenever he remembers that day. Waking up after another nightmare made him want to give up and go back to where he was living his life full of shame and regrets. But he knows he would never have another chance if not for the Marshall, even when he hesitated at first. He has so much disappointment in his life already.

_It's only the first night though_, he tells himself. It's still too early to give in and let the past control him.

Pushing back the standard covers, he reached for his boots beside his bunk and laces them up. He decides to find some coffee or take a walk to clear up his mind. The clank of his metal door closing echoes in the silent hall. He reaches the cafeteria, guided by the dim lights, but found no one there. He proceeds to the main hangar, opting to just take his walk and familiarize himself. There's still a bunch of people there, working this late. When the world is at risk of attacks from giant beasts, every minute counts and they couldn't afford to lose any of it.

He was just craning his neck up to look at the Australian jaeger, unconsciously comparing it with Gipsy, when he heard someone approaching.

"With his technological advancement and kill record, he almost looks arrogant for a jaeger." He didn't expect her to be up this time, but he's aware that she's in-charge of Gipsy's restoration and other technical affairs so it really shouldn't surprise him. He turns around and sees her in the same clothes she's wearing that afternoon. He wonders if she had taken a break since.

"Yeah, he does. Like his pilot." He chuckles, and he realized that it doesn't take that much for her to smile. She looks better with it.

"I'm sorry for not being more accepting of you this afternoon. You're really just not who I expected…" She looks away, shy, and unaware that he thinks she's being adorably cute.

"Nah, it's fine. Did you expect me to be older, with a beard and a balding spot?" He teases her, and she nods slowly, smiling sheepishly. "Well, it's no problem. I could always grow a beard."

She laughs softly. "You are funny, Raleigh Becket."

"Raleigh. Just call me Raleigh."

She looks uncomfortable with the idea, but shrugs it off, and asks him to call her by her given name, too.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing if they should bid each other good night already.

"So…" She started just to fill the silence. "I'm done for tonight. I was just on my way to the cafeteria for something to drink when I saw you… do you want to come along?" How could he say no to her? They ended up in the kitchens, looking for mugs and tea bags in cupboards. He learned that she's been always fond of drinking tea and habitually drinks some before resting.

They spent hours talking and didn't retire to their rooms until he noticed that her eyelids are slightly drooping already because of exhaustion. He almost felt guilty about her not getting enough rest. _Almost._

"Mako! Stay with me. These are just memories. Mako!" But she doesn't hear him. This is all happening in her head and she isn't aware of it.

He could just watch as she unconsciously lifts up the canon and powers it up. He tried again, calling her name, but she can't separate herself from her troubling past.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the test pilot. The Marshall was right about my inability to handle a jaeger. But do not worry. I will immediately arrange a list of candidates so you could find yourself a new partner." She looks very sorry. She looks almost in tears when the Marshall announced her suspension, but he knows she won't let others see her lose control. She's stronger than that.

"You just need to get a tighter hold on your memories, so that you won't get carried away." She doesn't look convinced, so he continues. "The Marshall will realize that you are more than capable of piloting a jaeger. I've seen you in action so I know how sharp and skilled you are. And besides, you know that I chose you as my partner. You're the one I'm most compatible with." He looks almost pleading, but he doesn't care. He wants her to know that he believes she can do it, with him, and he trusts her enough to allow her into his mind. He doesn't think he'll be able to find someone else.

"I trust in you, Mako, completely. I just need you to do the same. We can do this… together."

He doesn't know what convinced her, but he's glad that she eventually understood him.

She didn't prepare any lists for him, but wasn't quite back to her usual self.


End file.
